


A través de la ventana

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, Memories, Sad, Sonfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: ¿Porque Rai siempre mira por la ventana? Tal vez porque ésta le trae recuerdos de su larga vida.Intento de Songfic. De preferencia leer si leyeron el final del manhwa
Kudos: 5





	A través de la ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Las letras en cursiva corresponden a la letra de la canción

Disclaimer: Noblesse pertenece a Son Jeho y Lee Kwangsu

****“Parece que ahora solo somos tú y yo, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así”** **

El hombre frente a mi hablaba con seguridad, sus alas rojas igual a las mías demostraba que estábamos en iguales condiciones.

****“En el mundo que quieres solo** ** ****existirían** ** ****los nobles”** ** _¿Siempre lo haré?_

****“¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Los humanos no son los inocentes que tu piensas”** ** **__ ** _¿Siempre lo_ _harás_ _?_

Su rostro idéntico al mío solo que con el cabello ondulado, me dificultaba decidir, no entendía porque mi hermano mayor tenía tan egoísta deseo. _¿Ves la verdad cuando te ve a la cara?_

****“Algún estos humanos que proteges,** ** ****destruirán** ** ****al mundo y a ellos mismos”** **

Soy el Noblesse, mi deber es proteger tanto a nobles como humanos, ya no queda más duda, no hay más opciones, no hay otra manera de hacerlo entender... lo forzaré al sueño eterno. _¿Alguna vez me liberaré?_

* * *

Preferí encerrarme en mi mansión, en mi mundo, y aunque decidí alejarme de todo, no pude evitar los agradables momentos con Roctis, Urokai, Gradeus, Edian, Lagus y Zarga. _He vivido tanto tiempo._

No pude evadir los llamados del anterior Lord ni las visitas de Raskreia. _Muchas estaciones han pasado en mi vida._

No pude rehusar de cumplir con mi deber de proteger a los humanos, y de paso ayudándolos, como a Yuni y Kate. _He visto reinos a_ _través_ _de las épocas._

No pude eludir al brillante y sádico Frankenstein, ni pude rehuir de la amistad y confianza de Muzaka. _Creciendo y cayendo, lo he visto todo._

Siempre miraba por la ventana e imaginaba todos los lugares que Muzaka me relataba. Reflexionaba sobre las noticias de las que Frankenstein me ponía al tanto, pensaba en los nobles, humanos y hombres lobo, como entre ellos no había más que discordia y temor. _He visto el horror._

Entonces sucedió que un día Muzaka me presentó a su protegida, una pequeña de nombre Ashleen, una niña que sacaba lo mejor del líder de los hombre lobo. _He visto las maravillas, sucediendo justo frente a mis ojos._

La niña murió en una cruel guerra y Muzaka dolido quiso vengarse de los humanos, me interpuse, aunque con eso mi mejor amigo lucho conmigo hasta que acabamos casi matándonos. _¿Alguna vez me liberare haciendo lo correcto?_

* * *

Pasaron 820 años de dormir bajo el agua para luego despertar en Corea, con una humanidad sumamente avanzada y dominante. _He estado soñando tanto tiempo._

Por suerte me encuentro con mi leal Frankenstein o mejor conocido como el dierctor Lee, que es quien me orienta en el nuevo mundo, en este mundo de cosas tan extrañas como videojuegos, celulares, computadoras y puertas inteligentes. _Para entender el secreto de la vida._

Acudo como un joven humano a eso que llaman “escuela”, según Frankenstein debo retomar mi vida de una manera normal, eso incluye convivir con los humanos, los primeros en acercarse se llaman Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Yuna y Suyi. _¿Porque estoy aquí intentando de nuevo?_

Y nuevamente al estar despierto, veo las egoístas razones de algunos chocan contra la inocencia y sencillez de otros. La organización Unión se empeña en lograr humanos modificados, en lograr que la humanidad sea la única en el mundo, a cambio de jugar con la vida de otros humanos como M-21, Tao o Takeo. _He regresado, es mi culpa._

Descubrir una traición entre nobles y ser señalado como el causante, una batalla civil sucedió en Lukedonia por esa razón, demostré mi inocencia ante la nueva Lord, aunque para ello el sello dado por el anterior Lord fuese quebrado, junto con el deseo que él quería para mí. _Tu destino es desesperado._

Los nobles traidores regresan ahora de parte de la Unión, el enfrenamiento con ellos me hace rememorar los días de tranquilidad y me duele, derramó lágrimas de sangre. Aunque quien más me daña es ver nuevamente a Muzaka consumido por su deseo de venganza. Lo detendré las veces que sean necesarias. _Tener que vivir hasta estar deshecho._

Más enemigos surgen, pero también ganamos más camaradas, nuevos desafíos como la roca sanguinaria y su poder absorbente, me llevan al límite. El último eslabón de la Unión, el doctor Crombel y sus secuaces, si para salvar a los humanos, nobles y hombres lobo debo sacrificarme lo haré. _Daría mi corazón, daría mi alma._

* * *

****“¿En que piensas Rai?”**** escuchó las palabras de Shinwoo ****“Siempre observas por la ventana”****

Prefiero que guardarme esa respuesta, seria difícil y larguísimo de explicar, sonrió levemente indicándole que estoy bien.

****“Esta tarde iremos a la casa del director Lee a jugar videojuegos y a comer ramen”**** les dice a los demás chicos ****“¡Preparate a perder nuevamente Rai!”****

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, el Noblesse entre los nobles, siendo vencido por un chico de 17 años en un videojuego es algo de mofa, sin embargo, estoy bien con esta vida, al menos lo que resta de ella, aunque curiosamente me siento más vivo que nunca.

  
_Lo devolvería_ _y entonces al final estaré en mi camino_

**Author's Note:**

> *La canción es Jillian (I´d give my heart) de Within Temptation, y tal vez ni siquiera sea un songfic, pero lo intente.
> 
> *Lo hice como desahogo por tan apresurado final del manhwa, realmente pudieron plantearlo mejor pero bueno :(
> 
> *Algo que a mi parecer hubiese sido increíble, es que nos mostraran más del hermano de Rai o que él fuera el final boss. Y lo mismo para Shinwoo que tenía potencial. ¡Que desperdicio!
> 
> *Hay poco en español de Noblesse, este es mi granito de arena, comenten si les agrado.


End file.
